I Miss You
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Tamaki gets a call one morning, misses school, and that night, durring a storm, reveals to his best friend what's going on. His mother died. Rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

I Miss You

**Summary;** Tamaki's life is normal. As it should be. Everything's fine. Until one weekend, he gets a call from a strange doctor from London.

**Pairings;** (Eventual)Kyouya-x-Tamaki. It's still a tossup on if I want the twins together. Vote?

**Genre;** Hurt-x-Comfort/Tragedy(A bit)/Romance.

Chapter One;

Tamaki sat at his piano late on Saturday night. A grand piano from the best company to produce such a "fine instrument of the soul", as Tamaki had once put it. His eyes were closed, and his upper body moved ever so slightly each time he needed to reach down one side or the other for the right key. The music playing was sad, yet calming all the same, barely drowning out the sound of rain thudding against his window, or the sound of thunder rolling overhead. No, nothing was going to get him down on his mother's birthday. In fact, he changed the song, without missing a beat, to Feur Elise. One of the first songs he'd learned to play, upond being persistant about it.

The male sitting on his bed pushed his glasses up his nose, trying to remember why he had offered to stay the night with Tamaki while his father, and other important people, were out on a 'business trip'. He had no idea. It just wouldn't come to him.

_**Tamaki hates being alone with all of the maids and buttlers.**_His mind reminded him.

_Oh. Yeah..._

He watched his blond friend sway as needed with the music, almost feeling the want to get up and waltz to the song. Tamaki's timing was precise. Kyouya knew this, because Tamaki would sit for hours, timing with the song on his stereo system. The song was coming to an end, and Tamaki overlapped into 'Moonlight Sonata'. "Tamaki..."

"Hm?" The music didn't falter.

"Are you going to play that all night?"

"Is it bothering you?" Tamaki asked, straightening his back, slowing his fingers.

"Don't stop." And Tamaki picked up to the proper pace with the music he was playing over in his head. Six minutes of nothing but the sound of rain, thunder, and Tamaki's piano rolled by, and the music stopped with a loud noise that Kyouya knew wasn't part of the song. He flinched and looked up to see Tamaki slunched over the keys of the piano, leaning forward in his chair, his head lowered some, and then a song he himself didn't recognize began. It was hauntingly sad. Creepy, to say the least, to the elder of the teens. _I wonder...If Tamaki's okay. He wanted me to stay, but hasn't left his piano in hours._

"Mr. Suoh!" Both boys turned to the door now as Tamaki stopped playing. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Come in, Madam!" He called, using a french accent. "I apologize...If I startled you." He spoke, catching the terrified look on the woman's face as he stood and walked towards her. "I just...Have a lot on my mind, is all." He added, taking her hands into his own, offering her one of his smiles as he leaned his head down, placing a small, barely noticable kiss, to the soft skin of the woman that was just barely in her thirties. She blushed slightly, but smiled in relief.

"Tamaki, you're going to get the maid in trouble if you keep flirting with her like that." Kyouya's voice caught Tamaki's and the maid's attention.

"But..." Tamaki pouted. "She's so beautiful, and..." Kyouya knew what the boy was wanting to say; _"and I hate treating other human beings like my slaves"._

"It's quite alright, Young Lord Su..."

"Ah ah ah, m'lady. I know I've told you never to call me by that name when the parental is away. It's Tamaki, please." He spoke, his voice making his sound exaughsted. The woman blushed and looked down with a whispered apology. Tamaki only chuckled at this and ushered the woman away, giving her an order that would cause her to come back within the next fourty five minutes to an hour with Pizza. Instead of returning to the piano, as Kyouya had thought Tamaki would, the boy instead crawled onto the bed. A couple minutes passed, and...

"The power's out. How is she going to make you pizza?"

"No one said anything about her _making_ the pizza, now did they."

"You eat pizza from a resturaunt?"

"Why not?" Silence filled the room and the blond rolled over onto his stomach, hiding his face in his pillow. "It's not that bad. I did it all the time...Back then." Tamaki whispered, and Kyouya suddenly felt bad for even asking such a question. A moment later, Tamaki jumped up off the bed, full of energy again, and was at his piano, playing Beethoven's 7th Symphony. Thunder crashed outside, and just seconds afterwards, lightening lit up the sky, giving Tamaki an eery appearance, and Kyouya could have sworn he saw his friend shudder from an invisible gust of cool air. "The door." It was a silent request. _Lock my door, Kyouya?_

The dark-haired teen did just that. He stood from the bed and walked over, making sure the door was locked, before walking over and standing behind his friend as he continued on hitting the keys as needed. There was most definately something off about his friend. "Tam'ki?" The blond didn't respond, instead, kept playing, if one had a side, or even front view look on the blue-eyed teen, they'd be unable to see the pain in his eyes, since the boy had them closed. The eery tune carried through the room, echoed off the walls, driving itself into Kyouya's brain. Something wouldn't let him tear his gaze from his friend as the symphony faded after five minutes into Mozart's Funeral March. Kyouya began to feel uneasy.

"The rain...Is usually a good cover...When I want to cry. But, I was too quick to let you stay." Tamaki spoke, almost a whisper. His voice was strained. "I...Got a phone call this morning, Kyouya." He continued, putting all his heart into that one song. It was disturbing how Tamaki could multi-task. Putting his heart and soul into a song while he spoke, his emotion leaking into his voice, yet never missing a beat on the piano. Tamaki hummed lightly as he continued to play, and after a moment, continued to speak as the all too familiar part came back around. "She...died this morning." There was a pause, and they both heard Kyouya suck in a breath to ask who, but he clamped his mouth shut. He knew the only woman Tamaki would speak of so emotionally. "Yes. You guessed right. That's why...I didn't go to school today." Kyouya nodded.

"I'm sorry..."

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything, anyway." Tamaki spoke with a light shrug. It was going on seven minutes and Tamaki still played the eerily sad song. Each time Tamaki allowed the volume to rise, then fall, Kyouya would tense up, and slowly, very slowly, begin to relax, before tensing back up. This wasn't the Tamaki he knew. And it made him very uncomfortable. "I think...I need to be alone, Kyo-sempai."

"Don't call me that, Tamaki." Kyouya said, taking a step towards the blond as he stopped playing. He was far from wanting to let Tamaki be alone in his current state of mind. Tamaki had always been so unpredictable when he was depressed. He didn't want his blond friend to do something stupid to himself. He was horrible at comforting, but he wrapped his arms around Tamaki's shoulder's loosely, and felt the boy's muscles twitch in an undecisive way. It was as if Tamaki wanted to pull away from the touch, but his body wanted nothing more than to be comforted. Finally, he gave in and leaned back into Kyouya's chest, closing his eyes and dropping his head. His hands came up and rested under his own chin, in the middle of Kyouya's arms, one hand on each forearm.

"Thank you, Kyouya. I know...This is awkward for you." Tamaki's voice was barely audible. His body tensed up, and Kyouya knew then he was fighting back tears. "How could I have been so selfish as to just leave her all alone like that? I should have stayed behind. Helped her." Silence fell over them and there was a shift in the atmosphere that really made Kyouya want to back off. Tamaki's mood changed in a matter of seconds, no doubt his mind was lulling over the past and something had caught his attention. He pried Kyouya's arms from himself and stood abruptly, grabbing a rather expensive vase full of flowers, attached with a note, against the window to his left. Both shattered upon impact and the noise from the storm came in full force, the thunder drowning out several curses Tamaki screamed at the top of his lungs.

He started for the broken glass on the floor and Kyouya just watched, unaware he followed his blond friend. Just as Tamaki leaned down to pick up a piece of shattered glass, Kyouya grabbed his other wrist and jerked him back, roughly, into his chest. Narrowed eyes met wide eyes. "Don't you even fucking think about it, Tamaki Suoh. If I ever see you hurting yourself to prevent emotional pain, I swear to fucking God, I'll make you hurt so bad you'll wish you were dead." The threat was drowned out by the thunder to the maid, but Tamaki pailed at the threat, tears falling down his once dried cheeks. He felt himself being pulled away from Kyouya and instinctively reached out, grabbing onto his shoulders, startling everyone, including himself.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" Tamaki screamed, pulling away from the maid, wrapping his arms tightly around Kyouya's shoulders, hiding his face, breaking down into tears for the second time that day. Kyouya slowly, cautiously, wrapped his arms around Tamaki, rubbing his back, making sure he didn't make the wrong move. The maid that had came to 'assist' Tamaki was the maid that took everything the wrong way, and did everything she could to keep the two teen's away from each other. She had taken Tamaki's glomping Kyouya one day as the blond trying to hump his friend.

Now, where would she get an idea like that?

The lightening flashed again, and Tamaki began to sob into his friend's shoulder, clinging tighter. He wanted to be alone. With his friend. He wanted the woman in the room to leave, but he just couldn't get the words out. "Please leave." Kyouya spoke, feeling Tamaki desporately trying to form words. The woman gave him a skeptical look, but his demand was confirmed with Tamaki begged.

"Please!" He managed out between sobs. The woman obeyed, leaving Kyouya to wonder how she had gotten in.

_A spare key, in case something happens to their young lord._ He reminded himself.

Hours passed, the pizza was turned down, and Tamaki and Kyouya were now laying in the blond's bed, facing each other, only a couple feet apart from each other. Tamaki's eyes were closed, his breathing even, but Kyouya knew better than to believe the boy was asleep. "Kyouya..."

"Nani?"

"Don't...Ever leave me alone."

"Never."

"We'll always be friends, through thick and thin?"

"You make it sound like we're getting married." Kyouya teased, relieved it actually drew a small laugh and a smile from his blond friend. Tamaki opened his eyes and looked directly into Kyouya's. The other boy had rested his glasses on the side table, just able to see Tamaki well enough, but things behind him were nothing more than a blurr.

"You always know what to say, Momma." This took Kyouya off guard. He wasn't sure that Tamaki should be making that statement at this time. A few seconds later, Tamaki began to laugh.

"What?!" Kyouya snapped, finding his friend's moodswings annoying now.

"The look on your face, Kyouya. I'm fine, really." He assured, calming his laughter. Which only caused the atmosphere to become thick again. "I'm...Flying out tomorrow evening, to play for her funeral. Please, will you come with me? I'm scared to go alone."

"I never knew the woman. I shouldn't intrude."

"Please." Tamaki whimpered, biting his lip. Kyouya gave in.

"Just for you, okay?" Tamaki nodded and smiled softly, closing his eyes one final time.

"Thank you, Kyo. Thank you so much." He whispered, his voice trailing as he finally fell asleep.

The next evening, after Tamaki and Kyouya said their farewells for the time being, the two found themselves at the airport, already aboard a first class flight to London.

_This is too awkward. What do I say?_

_**Nothing. You're doing this for **__**TAMAKI.**_

_Ugh. I feel like I should say something, but what?_

_**I told you. **__**Nothing.**_

_This isn't right. Something's wrong._

_**Maybe you're being paranoid over nothing. He's talking to you.**_

_What?..._

"Kyouya? Oh God, I lost h..."

_Oh._

"Shut up!" Kyouya hissed, clamping his hand over his companion's mouth as people began to stare. Tamaki gave him his innocent puppy eyes, and the older boy released him. "Geeze. You're worse than a kid."

"I said, did you want something from the bar?" Tamaki questioned, ignoring the insult. "Whiskey, whine cooler, beer? Champagne? Whine?"

"Anything to kill my headache. IE, a thick, glass bottle that will bash someone's head in." Silence fell over the two, and Tamaki smiled and looked to someone beside Kyouya's seat.

"Two bottles of champagne, please. Put it on the Suoh's tab." This caused Kyouya to blink and look up. The woman looked startled, but hurried off to do as she was requested of.

"You shouldn't drink."

"You shouldn't be a hypocrite." Tamaki retaliated, eyeing him a moment. "I've smelled the 'water'bottles you bring to school on occasion. Mixing your drinks with soda in school is one thing, but bringing straight vodka. Someone likes risks." Tamaki had him, so they fell into silence once more. Kyouya had a feeling, that before the trip was over, his friend was going to turn into an alcoholic.

**To Be Continued**

**Ending Note!**

I would like to take this time to apologize if I get any information wrong. Don't bother to correct me, because I probably won't correct it either. I'm setting this a bit AUish. I don't know french, so if you wanna throw me some translation sites that will translate phrases from English to French (while remaining in English format), that would be awesome. Also, in case I forget next chapter ending. This is gonna be cliche, but Kyouya studied enough French in high school to be able to speak it well enough. (Or was his mother in England? Or was it London?) Ack! If you see an inconsistancy in those, I apologize. I do mean to put London.


	2. Chapter 2

I Miss You

**Reply Corner;**

**Pika-chan:** _Hey!_

_This story looks interesting, and I give it 10/10._

_You can use Google Translate, it keeps the letters in English format(Not_

_counting the accents)_

_-Pika-chan_

**Reply: **Thanks for the rating once more. ^.- I'm glad you like it. As for Google Translate, I shall give it a try. Thanks bunches! -.^

**ImmortalButterfly459:** _pretty good plot line update soon_

**Reply;** Thank you. ^^

Chapter Two;

Hours had passed on the flight, and the two found themselves in a commoner's home. It was decent. Nothing was out of place. It was clean. The size and lack of fancy stuff gave away the fact, from the inside, a rich person certainly didn't live inside the home. "Tamaki...?"

"This was how Mother lived?" He asked no one in particular. "At least she knew how to make a place feel cozy. It's just like she use to keep things. Clean." Tamaki smiled and walked futher into the home, dropping his bag on the couch. Kyouya felt a little weird. He didn't like this. At all, but it was for his friend. _For Tamaki. He's going through a rough time._ He thought to himself, following Tamaki into the kitchen. "I can cook for you. I know you're not use to having to do it yourself, so..."

"It'll be nice to learn the more complicated dishes, if you could." Kyouya cut him off, though he wasn't really interested.

"Don't." Tamaki's voice was cold as he looked up at his friend, causing Kyouya to get a cold chill. Those weren't his Tamaki's eyes. Those were the eyes of a different Tamaki. One he didn't know. "I know damn well you don't want to learn the ways of a commoner, so don't." He stated flatly before smiling. "Sorry. I must still be on edge. I'll cook, then I'm gonna take a nap." Kyouya nodded, watching Tamaki go to work. Now he was curious. He sat and watched. It almost looked as if this was something Tamaki did every day.

_"Haha. I hate when the maids cook for me."_

_Duh. Tamaki still lives a commoner's life style a little more than he should._ He thought to himself. A few minutes passed by and he heard Tamaki yelp. He jumped up and hurried over to see what had happened. Tamaki had burnt his hand.

"Baka."

"Hn..." Silence fell over them as Kyouya attended to his friend. The two had a long day ahead tomorrow. They were to attend a funeral, and Tamaki was going to play piano, say a few words, and then they were going to return to the house, Tamaki was going to mourn more for the loss of his mother, and they were going to return to Japan. Where they belonged. The two ate dinner in silence, and Tamaki headed straight for bed, promising to get a shower in the morning.

As Kyouya lay in bed, a thought struck him. _What's going to happen to Tamaki's mother's possessions? Her debts? Her money? Her home...?_

Kyouya fell asleep, concerned for a commoner's possessions. _No, Tamaki's mother's belongings._ He corrected himself.

The next day had gone exactly as planned. They had breakfast, and then were off getting ready for the funeral before it started. When it had, Tamaki didn't socialize with any of the people that knew his mother. Fear was written all over his features. Kyouya caught some of the cold stares thrown Tamaki's way. The boy flinched everytime. Once everyone spoke, excluding Tamaki, who clucked out, the blond sat at the piano in the church and began to play. It was yet again a song Kyouya had never heard in all his years with Tamaki and his classical music CDs. Maybe it was an original? But it wasn't classical. It was sad, and eery, yet soothing (Look up 'Lillium).

All eyes rested on the teen, who played the piano, and silently cried with his back to the crowd. _Mother._ All eyes rested on him. _Why did I leave you? _Kyouya felt his heart snapping in two as he watched. _I'm sorry._ He saw how Tamaki's body tensed up. _This is all father's fault._ He watched as the blond slowly began to stop playing. _I want you back..._ Everyone jumped when Tamaki slammed his hands down on the piano. "Mother!" He whimpered. "Mother, come home. I'm sorry. I'll be a good boy, please, come back. I won't leave you again." He begged, standing and walking towards the casket. Kyouya stood, unsure if he should stop Tamaki. The woman's friends all watched with interested eyes. Some were still judging. **(1)**"J'étais un fils horrible pour partir. S'il vous plaît, Ne me punissez pas plus, moman. Venez à la maison. Come back. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, donc s'il vous plaît ... Je vous jure..." Kyouya snapped. Tamaki was breaking down. He had to do something.

Tamaki was pushing the casket open as Kyouya started towards him. Someone opened their mother and protested, but it was drowned out by a loud scream. "MOTHER!" Kyouya flinched and ran to his friend's side, his eyes widening, his face paling at the site. Tamaki started to throw himself at the mutilated body, but was jerked back by Kyouya, and held close to the boy's chest with a vice grip. Someone had hurriedly closed the casket, but Kyouya couldn't pull his eyes away. He felt his blood boiling. Why hadn't anyone told Tamaki to leave the casket closed. What had they told him was the 'Cause of Death'?

**(2.)**"I'm garçons Regrettez-vous dû voir ça." A woman in her late fourties, it looked like, spoke as she approached them, Tamaki sobbing into his friend's chest, clinging to the boy as if he were a life-line. **(3.)**"Quelqu'un pense à avoir affiché une pancarte disant 'Closed Casket '."

**(4.)**"Il y avait. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas le mettre en garde?" Kyouya asked, poison laced in his voice.

**(5.)**"C'est du bon sens..."

**(6.)**"Il n'a pas vu le visage de sa mère, dans quelques années! Ce n'est pas lui le choix d'avoir quitté la femme! Vous auriez pu lui épargna cauchemars!" Kyouya snapped, and the woman glared at him.

**(7.)**"Il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Son père n'a probablement ne sais même pas où il est."

**(8.)**"Cela n'a rien à voir avec la caution d'un enfant à leur mère. Il a grandi avec elle pendant quatorze ans, n'at-il pas?"

**(9.)**"Mais il a laissé mourir."

**(10.)**"Non! Il a quitté dans l'espoir que sa mère serait sauvé de sa maladie, à l'abri de tout danger, de donner à son père un 'lagitamate' petit-fils! Il ne voulait pas laisser en premier lieu!" Kyouya snapped. He knew the story well. He'd stolen Tamaki's journal once, and made him translate it for him.

**(11.)**"S'il vous plaît, pas ici." Tamaki was finally able to whimper out, tugging on Kyouya's jacket. "Home. I want to go to Mother's home." Kyouya nodded and helped the blond back to the house, ignoring the stares they got. Kyouya wanted to kill every last one of the people in that church.

Once they were back at the house, Kyouya led Tamaki back to the room he was staying in, and laid down with him. Tamaki closed his eyes, clung to his friend, and cried himself to sleep. Kyouya was afraid to fall asleep. He didn't want to leave his friend alone, but as the hours passed, it was becoming hard for him to keep his eyes open.

The next morning, Kyouya woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, and sat up fast, finding his friend no longer in the bed. He climbed out of the bed and snuck into the kitchen, where Tamaki was tending to their breakfast. "Tama?"

"Good morning, Kyo!" Tamaki chirped, turning to his friend. Despite the smile Tamaki held, Kyouya could tell the blond had been crying mere moments before. He walked over and took the spatula from Tamaki.

"That's enough. We're not going to be able to eat all of this." He said, reaching up with his free hand to whipe away a stray tear. Tamaki blinked and looked away, towards the plate full of pancakes.

"Oh. Heh, I suppose I got lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realise I was making so many." He spoke, his tone softening. Silence fell over them, only the soft hum of a familiar classical music CD playing in the background. Tamaki sighed and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist loosely, resting his head on Kyouya's shoulder. "Gomen nessai, Kyouya-san. I guess...I just don't know how to handle this. I don't know if I should be crying right now, or if I should just relax, and calm down. If you hadn't came with me, I don't know what I would have done, so thank you, Kyouya-sempai. I know...I know I'm really annoying. I know I get on your nerves, and sometimes I just don't know why you put up with it. But, I can't thank you enough. I'd be lost without you."

"Stop with the suffixes. I stick around, because I can tell, despite your constant acting, how much you need someone to stick with you through thick and thin. You've been fragile since day one. Isn't that why you started the family you have with the Host Club?" Tamaki nodded and hid his face in Kyouya's shoulder now as said male turned off the stove and began to rub the blond's back.

"I...I want to stay here." He muttered, and Kyouya wasn't sure he heard him right.

"Sorry, what now?"

"I want to stay. To live here, and take care of the place. It's all I have left of her, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let something happen to her possesions." Tamaki replied, lifting his head to look up into his friend's eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw the look in Kyouya's eyes.

"You want to live like this? Alone? Tamaki, are you crazy?! You wouldn't be able to survive one day here alone like this! You have no idea what kind of debt your mother was in, what she owes out, and you don't have any..." A loud slap sounded through the kitchen, cutting off Kyouya's words.

**(12.)**"Ne vous avisez pas de parler si Fouly de ma mère! Tu ne sais rien d'elle! Va te faire foutre, Kyouya! Vous pouvez pourrir en enfer pour tous les soins que j'ai, salaud sans cœur! Ma mère était une femme merveilleuse qui fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour moi!!" Tamaki snapped, beginning to chant apologies in French as he walked around Kyouya. **(13.)** "Je suis désolée, moman. S'il vous plaît pardonnez mon ami. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il disait. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolée. Je t'aime, maman. I really do. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi pour avoir un tel ami douteux." He pleaded as he chewed on his middle knuckle. Kyouya watched as the boy walked around with a panicked look in his eyes. After a moment, Tamaki stopped walking and looked at Kyouya with tear-filled eyes. "I'm so confused, Kyouya. Help me. Please, help me." He managed out, a whimper following his plea as tears spilled over.

_Talk about your moodswings._ Kyouya thought as he cautiously walked towards Tamaki, who had stopped near the kitchen counter holding the knife set. Tamaki caught site of them through the corner of his eyes and lifted a brow, turning fully towards the knives. "Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, coming to a stop a few feet away. "What are you thinking?" He didn't need a reply as Tamaki reached for the smallest one. A straight, thin, sharp blade glimmered in the light. "Don't you even think about it!" Kyouya snapped, taking a cautious step towards Tamaki, who seemed to had lost all life in his eyes. Tamaki placed the blade to his wrist and began to cut, following the length of his arm.

**(14.)**"Je vais vous rejoindre bientôt, moman. Attends-moi." Tamaki spoke in a soft voice. Kyouya called out to him, but he didn't hear it. He didn't feel his friend grab the knife from his hand, didn't feel him lead him to the couch, didn't hear him call for an ambulance, didn't hear him calling out to him. Didn't feel himself being hauled away. He felt and heard nothing, because he locked himself away inside his mide, screaming for his mother, begging her to forgive him for being a coward.

Day faded to night, and it was a lucky save for Tamaki. Kyouya had stayed in the room with the blond since he had been allowed visitors, and was currently standing outside the door on his cell. "Tamaki snapped, Haruhi. I need you to run the Host Club for a few more days, please...No, no. Everything is going to be alright. We just have to talk a few things over, and I'll give you an update...I assure you, he's going to be fine. Don't let the twins get into too much trouble, and hold your ground, okay?...You don't want to know how that went. I'm sorry, I have to go now, Haru-chan. Ja ne." He hung up before the brunette could ask any further questions, sighing, as he returned to his friend's side. Tamaki was waking up. Blue met gray, and a small smile formed.

"I...I'm still alive?" Kyouya nodded. Tamaki sat up and reached out, lightly touching Kyouya's cheek with his finger tips. "I'm sorry, Kyouya. Do you forgive me?"

"I'm pissed at you, Tamaki." Kyouya deadpanned, grabbing his wrist and pulling it away from his face. "You nearly killed yourself. What about Hikaru and Kaoru? Or Hunni-sempai, or Takashi? What about Haruhi? You've pulled some pretty stupid moves in the past, but this tops the cake, Suoh." Tamaki flinched, looking down, letting his hand fall to his side as Kyouya released it. A moment passed, and a sigh escaped the black-haired male's lips. "We'd be lost without you, Tamaki, so no more hurting yourself, alright? Just, get some rest, would you?" Tamaki frowned.

"You look tired."

"I'll be fine. Just sleep. I have a flight schedueled for us in three days to go back to Japan."

"But I want to stay here!" Tamaki protested.

"That's fine, and all, but you'll need to get your personal belonging's, and I'll need to do a bit of research, so you're not stuck in a tight spot. I don't mean to bad mouth your mother, if I just did, but we want to make sure you're set, until you can get on your feet, right?" Kyouya asked. He was hoping, that his time back in Japan to 'gather his belongings' would make Tamaki change his mind and want to stay with them. Tamaki nodded and laid back down, closing his eyes.

"Can I...Hold your hand, Kyouya?" Without a moment's hesitation, Kyouya laced their fingers together. He needed to make sure Tamaki's body temperature was normal himself, using Tamaki's request as an excuse. A content smile formed on the blond's lips, and slowly, he began to drift back off, his dreams plagued with nightmares of what had happened to his mother, of all the possibilities. Kyouya watched all that night, as Tamaki squirmed, whimpered, pleaded, and fell silent in a pattern. He wanted to wake him, to comfort him, but decided he should just let the boy sleep. He had his own problems to think about, like how he was going to get Tamaki to stay in Japan.

**To Be Continued.**

**Notes!**

Sorry for the long dialogue/s in French. It only seemed fitting. Kyouya knows a little too much French, don'tcha think? xD Please, don't flame me for that. x.x Here ya go! Translations will be brought in for every chapter that uses French. Or any other language I decide to throw in. ^^;

Anyway, again, thanks to my firt two reviewers! Cookies for you! And once more, thanks for referring me to Google Translate. xD Didn't even know it existed. I think I over used it this chapter. x.x

**Translations;**

**(1.)** "I was a horrible son for leaving. Please, don't punish me anymore, Momma. Come home. Come back. I love you. I love you, so please...I swear"

**(2.)** "I'm sorry you boys had to see that."

**(3.)** "Someone was suppose to have posted a sign saying 'Closed Casket'"

**(4.) "**There was. Why didn't you warn him?"

**(5.)** "It's common sens..."

**(6.)** "He hasn't seen his mother's face in a few years! It wasn't he choice to have left the woman! You could have spared him nightmares!"

**(7.)** "He wasn't welcome here. His father probably doesn't even know where he is."

**(8.)** "That has nothing to do with a child's bond to their mother. He grew up with her for fourteen years, didn't he**?**

**(9.)** "But he left her to die."

**(10.)** "No! He left in hopes that his mother would be saved from her illness, protected from harm, to give his father a 'lagitamate' grandchild! He didn't want to leave in the first place!"

**(11.)** "Please, not here."

**(12.) **"Don't you dare talk so fouly of my mother! You know nothing about her! Screw you, Kyouya! You can rot in hell for all I care, you heartless bastard! My mother was a wonderful woman who did all she could for me!"

**(13.)** "I'm so sorry, Momma. Please forgive my friend. He doesn't know what he was saying. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I love you, Mother. I really do. Please, forgive me for having such a doubtful friend."

**(14.)** "I will be joining you soon, Momma. Wait for me."


	3. Chapter 3

I Miss You

**Reply Corner;**

**Pika-Chan;** _*sniffle* Such a sad story, but at the same time, kinda sweet._

_-Pika-chan_

**Reply;**_ -hands tissues- Aw. I'm sorry it makes you sad, but at the same time, I'm glad it's going how I planned. Thank you, Pika-chan._

_-Panda-chan_

**Akane Ichigo;**_ Whoa, that was really good so far that I don't have enough words to describe_

_it! This story kind of reminds me of a Filipino film I saw. xD._

_Please update very soon! :D_

_~ Akane-chan_

**Reply;**_ Wow. Thank you very much for the compliment. ^^ A Fillipino film, huh? I don't remember ever watching any of those. xD_

**The Obsidian Angel;**_ Wow... this is really dark, but exciting! And very well written too. I love_

_all of the moments with Tamaki at the piano. It's so sad to see him broken_

_like this :( I am interested to see how the romance will develop, but I am_

_glad that you are taking it slow at this point in the story. Update soon! Did_

_you know that in the Ouran manga, it was just determined that Tamaki's mother_

_has a incurable disease that is getting worse? I kind of hope that she does_

_not die because he would probably react similarly to your story._

**Reply;** _To save a bit of space up here, I cut the review a little short. But honestly, I do thank you for correcting me on the suffixes. ^.- Anyway. Dark? Wow, didn't know I went that far. Maybe I just don't read too deep into my own stories. o.o; You really like the piano moments? Thank you! I'm so glad. Yes. A broken Tamaki does not make for a happy story, but that will all be fixed! You'll just have to wait to see how the romance pans out. Hm. As before mentioned, I never read the manga, so I didn't know. T.T I hope she doesn't die. Tama would most definately break if she did. Anyway, enjoy the update! ^^_

**Me;**_ By the way. I don't own anything but the plot. I suppose I'm doing well for someone that watched the entire series within a week and didn't bother with the manga, or doing more digging on the series. I must apologize now for the atrocity of chapter one. I didn't go back to check it for errors. And I apologize for any errors in chapter two. I'll double check this chapter. If I remember to. x.x Anyway! On with the story!_

Chapter Three;

The next two days seemed to drag on for the Ohtori boy. The day after Tamaki was admitted to the hospital, he managed to explain that Tamaki needed to return his own personal doctor, for better health care, and finally managed to get them to release the blond teen. All that afternoon and night, however, Kyouya was somewhat wishing he had left Tamaki in the hospital until their flight. But that would have made them miss it. The two were currently sitting on the plane, in first class. Tamaki had on a short sleeved t-shirt with some kind of famous design from London, and a pair of light khaki's, his right arm bandaged all the way up to his elbow. Kyouya wore a pair of black jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt.

_We're already halfway home._ Kyouya thought. _Kyouya looks like he's getting antsy about something too._ His thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. Tamaki began to squirm in his seat more, chewing on his bottom lip. It was probably the discomfort of leaving his mother's possesions behind. Kyouya sighed and reached over, taking his friend's hand into his own. This seemed to draw in Tamaki's attention.

"Kyouya?" He questioned, turning his full attention to his friend.

"Quit squirming. You're making me nervous." Kyouya answered, gently squeazing Tamaki's hand in reassurance. Tamaki just nodded, his own unease showing in his facial features as he slowly relaxed into his seat.

"Sorry, Kyouya. I'm just afraid they might do something with Mother's stuff while I'm away."

"I've had that taken care of." Tamaki nodded and relaxed more, closing his eyes. Kyouya caught the eyes of the man across the aisle giving him a nasty look and he smirked, vaguely wondering if Tamaki would be up for a game to take his mind off of things. He leaned over to whisper in the blond's ear. "We have someone watching us, appearantly he doesn't like our friendship. Should we play?" He asked, and Tamaki seemed to debate this, a sly smile playing at his lips. It wasn't like Kyouya to be playful, but he knew, Tamaki knew, that it was a way to help him. So he groaned lightly.

"Kyo-kun." He whimpered. **(1.)**"Pas dans l'avion.." The passenger to the other side of Tamaki stared with bewilderment as Kyouya kept his head where it was. Tamaki gasped, his eyes emidiately falling shut when he actually felt his friend's teeth scrape against his ear. **(2.)**"Kyouya, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Kyouya just smirked lightly, and glanced over to see the man turn his head away, disgust in his eyes.

**(3.)**"Je ne pense pas qu'il va être à nous regarder de si tôt. Désolé pour l'attaque surprise sur votre oreille." Tamaki just nodded and closed his eyes for a short moment, before turning to look at the man, who had turned to glare daggers at the boys.

"You can let us be, sir. We're merely friends, and if you hadn't looked at us like you had in the first place, my friend wouldn't have felt the need to disturb you." Tamaki said in a calm tone that sent chills down Kyouya's spine. Tamaki was far from calm. He was rather annoyed with the man next to them.

"Faggots."

**(4.)**"Bite à sucer, violant âne, mangeur de merde." Both Kyouya and the man looked at Tamaki with different expressions. The man looked confused, and Kyouya just burst into laughter. This time, Tamaki and the man looked to him, both in confusion.

"Nani? What'd I say?" Tamaki asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm sorry. I've never heard you speak like that." Kyouya managed, calming his laughter, an evil glint in his eyes as he glanced to the man, who was about to ask for a translation.

"You don't want to know." A woman spoke next to him in a French accent. Tamaki leaned forward and looked over, offering a small smile. The woman seemed rather amused as well. **(5.)**"Qui aurait pensé qu'une telle beau jeune homme regarda quelque chose d'aussi mauvais que South Park?"

**(6.)**"Heh. Mai je ressemble à un beau jeune homme, mais je suis plein de malice, M'Lady." The woman giggled and nodded, and they fell into silence. Kyouya was relieved that Tamaki was relaxed once more, though knew it wouldn't last long. It was only a matter of time before Tamaki would be back to feeling alone.

It was late when they finally arrived at the airport where a limo driver was holding up a sign for the two. They gathered their luggage and made their way to the man, and were escorted to the limo. Once inside, Tamaki yawned rather loudly, before falling sideways, allowing his head to fall into Kyouya's lap. Kyouya, out of instinct, tensed up. After a moment, he finally relaxed. After all, it was just Tamaki. He rested his hand ontop of the blond's shoulder, and they were on their way to Tamaki's house. It was an hour and a half drive there, and both boys had fallen asleep, Kyouya barely aware of the movement of the car; its turns, its stops, and when it drove straight.

He felt the car stop one last time and managed to open his eyes in time to see the drive pull the door open. "Tamaki. We're home." He muttered, nudging the blond, who didn't want to wake up.

"Let's sleep in the limo tonight."

"Are you crazy?" Kyouya asked, waking up more. Tamaki shrugged.

"I don't want to move." He whined. Kyouya sighed, glancing up at the Suoh mansion.

"How about I carry you to your room?"

"Will you stay?"

"Sure." Silence once more. Tamaki had fallen back asleep. Kyouya sighed and squirmed from under the blond, before moving to pick him up. He was offered help, but declined it. The mansion was still void of people other than the Suoh's servants, Kyouya noted as he carried a rather light Tamaki to his bedroom. _I hope he's been eating right._ Kyouya thought, frowning at the thought of his friend starving himself. Shaking his head of the thoughts, he gently sat Tamaki down on his bed. He noted the window was fixed, before walking over and turning on Tamaki's stereo so the relaxing sound of classicals came through as a whisper in the room. With a sigh, he walked to Tamaki's walk0in closet, and moved towards the back, where he stored some of his own clothes for such sleepovers. He snuck into the bathroom attached to Tamaki's room and took a quick, hot shower, before he returned to the room, crawling into bed with Tamaki.

The boy seemed to feel his bed shift with the extra weight. He had scooted closer to the warmth and clung to Kyouya, hiding his face in the other teen's shoulder. _He's crying in his sleep..._ Kyouya thought, snaking his fingers through the blond's hair, noticing then just how soft and silky it really was. Kyouya let his eyes slide closed. They were going to have to return to school the next day. They'd missed to much of it already, and were going to have a lot to make up on. He slowly fell into another light slumber for the night.

When he awoke, Tamaki was just lying there, staring at him through half lidded eyes, as if he were just waking up. "Morning, Kyo." He murmured, untangling his hands and arms from around Kyouya, who untangled himself from the blond, so Tamaki could sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes. "Do we have to go to school today?"

"Yeah, we probably should. Haruhi is probably a mess trying to run the club without us, and we already have enough to make up for." Tamaki nodded to this and slipped out of bed. He had previously caught the scent of his own shampoo, conditioner and soap on his friend, which had reminded him he needed a shower.

Fourty-five minutes passed and the two were down stairs, dressed for school, and eating breakfast. "Did you sleep well, Master Tamaki?"

"It's just Tamaki, and yes, thanks to Kyouya." Tamaki replied in that dead tone of his. Kyouya fought back the cold chill and looked up at Tamaki, before glancing to the clock.

"Let's go. We'll be late if we don't head out now." He said. Tamaki nodded and stood, following the Ohtori from the mansion, and out to the limo.

School came and went, and the two made their way to Music Room #3, where they found Haruhi, the twins, Hunni and Takashi. "Senpai!" Haruhi called, running towards the two elders. Tamaki grinned and opened his arms, but alas, Haruhi ran to Kyouya, ducking behind him as the twins came into view, holding a mini skirt and a tank top. Lucky for them, there was no host club that day, but a meeting to discuss certain...Matters. Tamaki stepped between the Hitachiin twins and Kyouya, who was currently hiding Haruhi behind him, completely confused on the matter.

"What are you two evil devils doing to my precious daughter?" He asked, glaring at them.

"Aw, boss! Don'tcha wanna see Haruhi in a mini-skirt?" They chimed at the same time.

"As amusing as that would be," Kyouya started, getting a horrified look from both Haruhi and Tamaki, and grins from the twins, "we have more important matters at hand." He finished, getting a sigh of relief from the girl behind him, and two sighs of protests from the twins before him. After a few minutes of arguments, they all sat around the table in the center of the room. Kyouya, Tamaki and Haruhi sat on one couch, the twins and Takashi sat on the other, Hunni on Takashi's lap. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Tamaki got up and sighed.

"I...Want to move back to London." Tamaki started.

"WHAT?!" Everyone chorused, except Kyouya.

"You can't leave, Boss!" Hikaru snapped, standing up. "What about the Host Club?!"

"Hikaru..." Kaoru mumbled, pulling his twin back onto the couch, covering his mouth before he could speak any further. There was more silence as Hunni teared up.

"But, Tamaki." He whimpered. "Are you sure you want to?" He then asked. Even Takashi seemed a bit disturbed. Haruhi, however, seemed the calmest out of the bunch.

"I...Understand, Senpai." Once more, a chorused 'WHAT' rang through the room.

"You can't be serious, Haruhi! Are you really pushing him away?!" Hikaru snapped, glaring at her now. "After all he's done for you, how could you be..."

"Shut up, Hikaru." Haruhi spoke, her voice calm, yet dangerous, drawing in everyone's attention, even making Tamaki uneasy of her tone, even if it wasn't directed at him. "He just lost his mother, and unlike those of us whose parents both lived in Japan, his mother's possesions are in London. I can only imagine how valuable those things are to Tamaki. And you can't exactly move a house from one country to another." She spoke, her eyes locked on the older Hitachiin twin. "It would be heartless of us to expect him to stay here if he really wants to go back to London to take over his mother's home. Yes, I'll miss him, and everything about him. As annoying as he is, I've grown attached to his randomness, but I don't want to hold him back from doing what he believes is right."

And Haruhi had a point. Kyouya was beginning to feel guilty. He had had it all planned out. Everyone in the club would protest, and Tamaki, feeling guilty, would stay. But he couldn't let that happen now, not when Haruhi had just spoken what could be counted as the truth.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki whispered from beside Kyouya. "I..." He trailed as Haruhi turned softened, deep brown eyes to him.

"Senpai, I want you to promise, that if you do decide that you want to live the rest of your life where you were born, that I will miss you. And even though Hikaru's acting tough about this, and shallow, deep down, he's really sad that you might be moving away. You will keep in touch, won't you?" Tamaki managed a very small smile and nodded.

"Of course, Haruhi, my dear. I'm glad, so glad, that you understand. I was worried you'd be upset with me." And for some odd reason, Kyouya felt something very strong tug at his emotions. As if he were annoyed about something.

_What about me? I've been with you longer?_ He caught himself thinking as he watched behind his glasses, which were currently reflecting the light, making it impossible to see his eyes. Tamaki smiled at his other friends and rested his hand ontop of Kyouya's after a few minutes, squeazing lightly.

"This isn't going to be easy, I can promise you that. It's going to be so hard leaving behind all of my friends. No, my second family. But I don't want my mother's memory to die. I made arrangements durring lunch period. I've already bought the house, and it's currently being watched over. I'm going to finish out this year of school before I move. So, let's just pretend for a little while longer that nothing will ever tear us apart, huh?"

"I can't do that." Hikaru spoke up.

"Hikaru, please..." Kaoru tried again, but was cut off.

"No! Kaoru! He wouldn't be the first person to walk out on us, and I can't just pretend that everything's going to be fine when it's not! I can't believe you! How could you be so selfish?!" A loud, resounding slap echoed through the room as Haruhi stood up as well.

"You are so insensitive, Hikaru! His mother is dead, how can you be so selfish?!" Silence filled the room, and Hikaru saw the single tear that slid down Haruhi's face. "Losing a family member to death is worse than you could ever imagine, so just...Back off! If you can't take Tamaki's decision, then just leave!"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki, Hunni, Kyouya and Kaoru said at the same time, all shocked. Takashi, however, was speachless.

"I...I'm sorry. I have to head home." Haruhi said, turning to Tamaki. She walked over and leaned down, hugging him. "I'm sorry, Senpai. Please take care of yourself. I'll see you all tomorrow." She said, standing and walking off. All eyes were torn between watching Haruhi, or watching Hikaru, who was holding his cheek.

"Hikaru, it's okay. I understand. I'm abandoning you guys. And I'm sorry, but this is just something I have to do." Tamaki spoke up after the door clicked shut. Hikaru turned to him with hateful eyes.

"You don't _have_ to do anything. You don't _have_ to move back to London. What you _need_ to do is stay here with us."

"Hikaru, that's a little selfish." Kaoru admitted. "If we were in his position, we'd do the same thing, wouldn't we?"

"This is different, Kaoru! He pulled us into this club, and now he's just taking off!"

"That's enough!" Kyouya finally snapped. "Look, Tamaki's having a hard enough time as it is! Haruhi's right! Stop being selfish, Hikaru. Think about others for a change. Come out of that fantasy world you're living in and look at things from a different point of view." Silence fell over them all. "Are you forgetting that Haruhi's mother died in a fire? Didn't you feel sorry for her? Didn't you want to do anything you could to make her happy? Why is Tamaki any different? Is it because you have expectations from him since he's not female?" Silence once more.

"We should leave." Kaoru spoke up after a moment, pulling Hikaru along, apologizing to Kyouya and Tamaki on the way out, leaving just Hunni and Takashi with them.

"I'm...Sorry, Tamaki." Hunni spoke up finally. "I'm with Haruhi. We'll miss you, but you do what you feel is neccissary, and we'll always remember you. Okay?" He asked, and Tamaki smiled, the events from the past week catching up to him once more, making him seem exaughsted. "Is there anything we can do for you?" Hunni then asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No, thank you, Hunni." Tamaki replied. A short moment later, the boy perked up.

"I know! How about some cake?!" He chirped, and Tamaki chuckled. He supposed he'd give in this time around. A short time later, the four were sipping on tea and nibbling on cake. Kyouya watched Tamaki, who seemed to have cheered up after his first peice of cake. He no longer looked tired, and it was as if nothing was wrong again. It disturbed the Ohtori how easy it was for Tamaki to pretend nothing was wrong. Laughter filled the room and Kyouya looked up to see that Tamaki had cake smashed in his face and Hunni was having a giggle attack on the floor while Takashi smirked in amusement at the sight. Tamaki, however, seemed to be throwing a small fit.

"Awww! That was really good cake! Why'd you do that, Hunni?!" Tamaki whined, sounding a little like the cake-loving, boy-lolita. Kyouya chuckled a bit and swiped some icing off the blond's cheek with his finger, popping it into his mouth. This caused Takashi to raise a brow, Tamaki to flush, and Hunni to laugh even more at the situation.

"Mm. Butterscotch icing? That's a bit different." Kyouya spoke.

"Momma!" Tamaki flailed, grabbing a napkin, failing to do so in time before Kyouya got another taste of the icing. Tamaki become a little more flustered, and hurriedly wipped the treat from his face, barely catching the smirk that had crossed Kyouya's lips.

Some time passed, and the group of four decided it was time to head off. Kyouya, as he walked with Tamaki, called home and swore he was studying, but informed his sister he would be staying with Tamaki for a few more days, to make sure the blond would be okay. From there, the two headed back to Tamaki's place, and headed straight for his room, where they studied to the light sound of classical music. Kyouya couldn't help but look up at the Suoh ever so often. Tamaki seemed to be a little uncomfortable. "Something wrong?"

"My arm's just bothering me..." Tamaki admitted, lifting his arm and looking at the bandages. "Can I take them off, Kyo?"

"I suppose..." Kyouya muttered, walking over to help the blond with the bandages, examining the cut as he did so. Tamaki's arm was pale from the lack of oxygen reaching the skin, the skin around the cut swollen a bit, paler than the rest, making Kyouya a little nauceous. Tamaki noted how Kyouya paled a little bit and pulled his arm away, examining the wound now himself.

"Thank you. For saving my life, Kyouya." Tamaki spoke after a moment. Kyouya nodded and offered a small smile to Tamaki.

"I was terrified of losing you, you know." Tamaki looked up from the wound, startled. "I've never said this before, never admitted it, but you're my best friend. I suppose...I'd be a little lost without you."

"You don't want me to go back, do you? You were planning on finding a way to get me to stay in Japan, weren't you?" Kyouya looked away. Tamaki chuckled and flung himself at his friend. "Oh, you do care about me, Okaa-san!" He chirped, nuzzling into Kyouya's neck, having knocked him onto his back. Kyouya began to squirm under the blond with a murr.

"Dammit, Tamaki! Okay, okay! You can get off me and stop acting like an affectionate puppy." Kyouya murred, failing to get the blond off him. Evening rolled around all too quickly for Tamaki, who was having too much fun making his friend uncomfotable. The two were decent at dinner, however. Tamaki was wearing a long sleeve, button down shirt with a pair of school unfirom pants, giving off the effect he hadn't changed out of the school uniform yet. The maids said nothing about this, but tended to the boys, despite Tamaki's protests. Dinner passed, evening turned to night, and the two went back up to Tamaki's room, where Tamaki laid down. Kyouya remained sitting up at the desk, staring out the window, unaware that Tamaki was staring at him.

**.To Be Continued.**

**Notes!**

Sorry to have ended the chapter like that, but I don't know what else to do with this one. Ideas are welcome, if you want to offer them. Hope this is keeping you guys interested still. Slowly, but surely, developing a relationship. Ideas on that are more than welcome. xD ^^;

**Translations;**

**(1.)** "Not on the plane."

**(2.)** "Kyouya, what are you doing?"

**(3.)** "I don't think he'll be looking at us any time soon. Sorry for the suprise attack on your ear."

**(4.)** "Cock sucking, donkey raping, shit eater."

**(5.)** "Who would have thought such a fine young man watched something as foul as South Park?"

**(6.)** "Heh. I may look like a fine young man, but I'm full of mischief, M'Lady."


	4. Chapter 4

I Miss You

**Notes;** Er, well...Just read ' review of Chapter 2 in the reply Corner. If this doesn't fit well with some of my other readers (and I do want opinions), I won't write the translations right after the paragraph. If it doesn't confuse people, then full conversation translations will always be located at the bottom, but random translations will come after the paragraph they're in. Did I confuse anyone? o.o;

**Reply Corner;**

**InnerShadow;**_ Sad Tamaki makes for a surprisingly interesting story. I really liked the story so far, and I can't wait for the next chapter!_

**Reply;** _Really? Yay! I mean, for it being interesting, and you liking it so far. -dances about- Cake for you!_

**;**_**(Chapter One);**__ Aw... The way Kyoya comforted Tamaki was so sweet! I loved how you emphasized_

_the close friendship these two share :D_

_**(Chapter 2);**__ Okay... I really did like how you used some French phrases in this story, it_

_was VERY cool. But I have to admit... it was kinda wearisome when I had to_

_constantly scroll down to the bottom of the page to read the translation in_

_English. If I could make a suggestion, it would really make it easier if you_

_just put the translation right after the sentence in French... So please,_

_don't take this an offense! I don't mean to insult you or anything x.x I_

_really do like your story, it's awesome!_

**Reply;** _**(Chapter 1);**__ Aw, was it really? I'm glad you think so. ^^ And I'm glad you enjoyed it._

_**(Chapter 2);**__ Er, yeah. Never thought about that. xD -avoids bricks- Though, I have a reply to that, I shall keep it to myself, because one; it might sound the wrong way, and I don't want to sound rude. And two; you have a point. Especially since I have a lot of translations to do. x.x However, there's a full conversation in French in this chapter, so I'm not going to attempt your idea with that. I apologize now for this in advanced, but...It just would seem a little confusing to have it thrown right after, no?_

**stupidamericanidioms91;**_ You made me cry! Please update soon._

**Reply;**_ I'm sorry. ^^ Then, I guess the story did it's job. Here's that update. ^^_

Chapter Four;

The next morning, Tamaki awoke to find Kyouya laying on his stomach a couple feet away from him, face burried in the pillow he was using. The blond couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the sight. _I'm gonna miss him...When I leave._ He thought, pushing himself up from the bed. He glanced to the clock to find he was up a little too early. Running his fingers through his hair, and started for the bathroom to get ready for the school day. Once he was, he planted himself at the piano, where he began to play Beethoven's 7th Symphony. It was almost time for Kyouya to wake up anyway.

**(1.)** _Je t'aime, maman. Just wait for me. Je vous promets de prendre grand soin de votre maison, et tous vos possesions. Dites-moi, comment ça se passe dans le ciel? Ce doit être un bel endroit. Tout comme vous. I. .. Je suis désolé je ne pouvais pas avoir été là pour vous dans la plupart des cas de besoin. Je ne vous ai jamais laissé en premier lieu. Je suis devenu un enfant gâté, un peu. Tu me pardonnes?_

**(1.)** _I love you, Mother. Just wait for me. I promise I'll take very good care of your home, and all of your possesions. Tell me, what's it like in Heaven? It must be a beautiful place. Just like you. I...I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you in your most time of need. I should have never left you in the first place. I've become a spoiled brat, a little bit. Do you forgive me?_**)**

"Tamaki!" A voice cut through his thoughts, and Tamaki jumped with a light, startled scream.

**(2.)** "Ne faites pas ça! Vous savez que je suis facilement surpris quand je suis pris dans le jeu!" Tamaki exclaimed, trying to calm his racing heart as he turned to Kyouya, who looked a little startled himself. Kyouya relaxed and smiled.

**(2.)** "Don't do that! You know I'm easily startled when I'm caught up in playing!"**)**

"I'm sorry, Tamaki. You were too into the music to realize I'd been calling for you for about fifteen minutes." He said, pointing to the clock as he shifted his weight. It was then Tamaki realized that Kyouya was fully dressed. He wondered what he'd been playing for the past hour and a half to have gotten him so lost in his own thoughts. It was almost time to leave for school. He pushed himself from the bench and stretched his arms over his head.

**(3.)**"Excusez-moi, Kyouya. Je pensais juste."

**(3.)** "Do forgive me, Kyouya. I was just thinking."**)**

"You might want to stop speaking in French before school." Kyouya teased, draping a comforting arm around his friend, who blushed, realizing only then that he had been.

"Oh. Whoops. Heh, guess I shouldn't zone out like that, huh?" He asked, leaning on his friend for emotional support, resting his head on the taller teen's shoulder, closing his eyes as he was led from the room.

"You have been spacey. Are you sure you don't want to take off more emotional time from school?"

"I'll be okay. Besides, what ever would I do without you around to keep me in the world of reality?" Tamaki asked, looking up at Kyouya, blinking a few times as a new scent caught his attention. _Is he wearing cologne today? I didn't know he had any with him..._ He thought, before smiling and closing his eyes. _It smells good, though..._ He felt the other stop and pull him back, and flailed a bit. "What in the world?!"

"You're spaced out. Don't want you falling down the steps." Kyouya replied, taking the first step, leaving Tamaki where he stood. The blond shook his head real fast, before quickly following after his dark-haired friend, a smile plastered on his lips.

"Aw! You do care, Mommy!" He chirped, jumping on the other male's back once they reached the bottom, taking Kyouya off guard. The Ohtori flailed a bit, barely managing to keep his balance, very aware of the stares they were currently getting from a few maids. Tamaki didn't seem to notice as he rubbed his cheek against Kyouya's. **(4.)**"Je t'aime! Tu es si gentil avec moi, maman! A toujours peur de moi, me gardant de se blesser. Let's get married!" All eyes fell on them at this point, and Kyouya went a deep red from the attention turned to them.

**(4.)** "I love you! You're so sweet to me, Mommy! Always so worried about me, keeping me from getting hurt. Let's get married!"**)**

"Tamaki!" Kyouya snapped. He had, indeed, said the last part of that so the maids understood him. Tamaki lifted his head and blinked, before giving a nervous laugh.

"Now, come on! You know I would never say that seriously."

"I do, but the maids don't!" Kyouya scolded as the hired help gave both boys skeptical looks. _This is most definately going to make things awkward with me staying here now._ Kyouya thought, cursing his blond, best friend, for putting him in that situation.

**(5.)** "A moins que ... tu veux, mon amour." Tamaki purred in Kyouya's ear, a devilish smirk playing at his lips. Kyouya jerked his head up a bit, looking back at Tamaki with wide eyes. The blond just stared for a moment, before he burst out laughing. "Your face! It's priceless!" He managed.

**(5.)** "Unless...You want to, my love."**)**

"You're feeling much better. I think you'll be fine by yourself." Kyouya murred, dropping Tamaki to his feet and walking away, failing to catch the depressed look on his friend's face.

"Kyouya, I don't want to go today." Kyouya stopped and turned back to Tamaki. "I'll...Need you to bring the Host Club here, after all the guests are tended to? We need to have an emergency meeting, and I just started feeling sick to my stomach."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?" Kyouya asked, walking back towards Tamaki, placing his hand on his friend's forehead. Tamaki closed his eyes, tempted to lean into the touch.

"No, you need to bring everyone here later." Tamaki replied. _This is going to hurt so much, but...I have to do it now._ He thought, pulling away from Kyouya. "I'll see you then." Kyouya nodded and watched Tamaki slowly make his way up the steps with help from one of the many women.

**A Couple Hours Later**

_Something's wrong. That look in his eyes..._ Kyouya was spacing out durring class, it was unlike him. He heard the bell ring and looked up to see that schol had ended. The Host Club was going to be a pain. He'd have to explain to everyone about Tamaki, and that's just something he didn't want to have to go through. _Nosy little brats._ Kyouya thought, standing and heading for Music Room #3.

Once there, everyone was in uniform, Haruhi was standing between the twins, a bored look on her face, while Hunni was snacking on a slice of cake, and Mori was standing next to him. Silence fell over everyone when they saw Kyouya walk in, looking rather tired. "Yo! Where's Boss?" Hikaru asked, cocking his head to the side so it barely tapped Haruhi's head.

"At home resting. He wasn't feeling well this morning." Kyouya replied, eyeing the twins. Hadn't Haruhi snapped at Hikaru the day before? Why was he being 'buddy-buddy' with her?

"Senpai, don't mind my asking, but shouldn't Tamaki-senpai have been home resting for emotional leave yesturday anyway?" Haruhi asked, prying Hikaru's arm off her shoulder. Kaoru let his arm fall, being the more sensible one, and the only one on her good side at the moment.

"I didn't want him to fall too far behind. I suppose you're right though. I'm not use to seeing him so...Dead." Silence fell over them.

"Damn, that was morbi...Ah!" Hikaru flinched when he got an elbow in his side.

"Language." Haruhi dead-panned.

"Anyway...He called an emergency meeting for after Host Club hours, so I hope no one has any other plans." Everyone shook their heads, and went about their daily routine. Kyouya found the squeal of most of the girls rather annoying, and he reached up to rub his temples to try and subdue an annoying headache that was forming.

_Hope Tamaki's feeling better. I don't want to drag these idiots into his home if he's not. Haruhi would probably be the only one I trusted to take with me, though._ He shook his head. Tamaki had requested a full, emergency meeting. He'd follow through with it.

The club finally came to an end, and Kyouya gathered everyone into his limo. Haruhi and Hunni sat on either side of him, the twins across from him and Haruhi, and Mori across from Hunni. The ride was silent, except for the light scratching noises made by Kyouya's pencil as he wrote down a few things. Once they came to the Suoh mansion, he snapped the black book shut and climbed out of the vehicle with the others. Once let inside, they followed the sound of the piano, everyone walking behind Kyouya. They reached Tamaki's room, and Kyouya let them in where they found Tamaki playing another song Kyouya didn't recognize (Aeris' theme - piano). Tamaki heard the door open and looked up and over his shoulder, forcing a smile. "Well, hello everyone! I take it the club ran a little late today?" He asked.

"Cut the small talk, Boss. What's up?" Hikaru asked, but soon regretted it when the cheerful smile faded into a sad one as Tamaki stood to face all of them.

"I'm...Sorry. But I don't think I want to stall until the end of the school year. It's not that...I mean, I just..." He trailed, trying to find the right words. "How do I put this? I can't take my mind off of everything, no matter how hard I try. I just need to be alone, to think for a while. No one to bother, or worry over me. D-don't get me wrong! I like that you guys care. It makes me feel a little better, but..." He let his voice trail again, trying to find the right words. "I..."

"We get it." Kyouya was the first one to speak. "You just need to be left alone, we understand. So we'll give you space."

"It's not just that. I need to get out of here. I can't take it, living here. It's like I'm being suffocated. Kyouya, do you forgive me?" Silence fell over everyone. Tamaki had directed that question towards the Shadow King of the host club. Hikaru took this to offense, but didn't have a chance to open his mouth as Haruhi turned and shoved everyone out of the room.

"They need time to talk." She said, giving Hikaru, who was already on a list, a stare that would shut even him up. Hunni was shocked, to say the least, and gave the brunette girl a questioning stare. He knew that Kyouya and Tamaki were close, but was curious as to why they needed to give them space. Haruhi seemed to know something the others didn't.

"He calls us all for an emergency meeting, and we have to give them time alone?!" Hikaru asked after a moment, wanting answers.

"You've known them longer than I have and you still have to ask questions?" Haruhi asked, frowning. "Like you and Kaoru, Tamaki and Kyouya-senpai have their own little world, that only they can be in." She explained.

"You...Forgive me, don't you, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, taking a step closer towards the youngest of the Ohtori boys.

"You can't just decide to leave like that, Tamaki." Kyouya spoke, his voice a little too calm. "When's the flight?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"What?!" Tamaki flinched, looking down.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I don't want to burden any of you with my sudden depression. Besides, look at it this way, Okaa-san," Tamaki started.

"Don't call me that." Kyouya spoke, voice a little too quiet.

"...Kyo...?"

"Do whatever you want, Tamaki. I don't care anymore." Kyouya turned and jerked the bedroom door open.

"Kyouya, wait!" Tamaki called, quickly chasing after his friend. The others watched in silent shock as Kyouya stalked past them, and Tamaki followed quickly behind him.

**Conversation 1 Begin**

"Get plié." Kyouya said in a dark tone, refusing to look at the blond, who was at his side, looking up into his face.

"Vous ne pouvez pas marcher juste hors de moi comme ça, Kyo. S'il vous plaît, vous devez comprendre!" Tamaki begged, trying to get the other to look at him.

"Oh, je comprends bien. Nous ne sommes pas assez pour toi." Tamaki bit his lip. That wasn't it at all.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Pourquoi faites-vous ce si difficile pour moi?" The blond asked, his voice pleading for forgiveness. The boy was at the verge of tears.

"Pour vous?! Vous nous abandonner! Comment diable pensez-vous que nous pensons à ce sujet?! Eh bien, Tamaki?! Qu'en est-il ce que nous ressentons?, Pourquoi ne croyez-vous pas me perdre et de ne jamais me contacter, ou de tout d'entre nous de nouveau?!" Tamaki stopped walking, causing a chain reaction, and Kyouya finally locked eyes with the blond. Almost wishing he hadn't. Once vibrant blue eyes were dull, lifeless.

"Est-ce ainsi que vous le voulez?" Tamaki asked, his shoulders slouched, his voice almost dull.

"Oui." Kyouya replied, almost stuttering.

"Fine-là. Je vois. Dans ce cas, adieu, mon vieil ami. Prends soin de toi." Tamaki turned and started back towards his other friends, forcing a smile.

**Conversation 1 End**

"Ah, Haruhi! My precious daughter! I'm sorry you had to see that!" Tamaki said, forcing life back into himself. The Hitachiin twins, Hunni and Mori all stared in complete shock at the scene before them while Haruhi tried to comprehend the matter. Not one of them had understood that conversation, but all of them knew nothing good was coming out of it. "I'm sorry any of you had to see that." He then said, turning to the others. A soft smile fell in Hikaru's direction. "You will take very good care of my precious Haruhi while her daddy's away, won't you?" He asked. Kaoru looked away, already feeling tears form, knowing there was no way this was going to be fixed over night. Hunni turned and clung to Mori's sides, hiding his face in the taller teen's stomach to hide his tears as Mori lowered his head, trying to fight back his own. Hikaru just stared, his eyes glassing over, and he bit his lip.

"Boss...You can't be serious about this." He managed after that moment of silence. He glanced past Tamaki, to Kyouya, who was standing there like a statue. Hikaru held a desporate look for help in his eyes, before he turned back to Tamaki. Ever since Haruhi had explained to him the serious emotional pain that came with losing a parent, Hikaru had cooled down. He didn't hate Tamaki, he had just jumped too quickly into defensive mode. He didn't want to do it this time. He needed help. He hated to admit it, but Tamaki had become a huge part of his and Kaoru's lives.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi cried out, latching onto the male. All eyes fell on the two as Tamaki slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Ah, don't cry, my dear. Everything will be okay. I'll call you everyday, okay? And you can tell me all about your day, hm? And I'll even give you updates. How does that sound?" He asked, rubbing her back. "Oh, Haruhi, don't cry." He forced out, though his voice cracked a bit as he lowered his head. As everyone turned and latched themselves to Tamaki, no one heard the whimper that passed the Shadow King's lips as he turned and walked off.

_Fairy-tales don't last forever._

Later that night, Kyouya sat in his room, staring out his window, into the storm. His eyes were red from crying all day. He hadn't ate once since lunch earlier that day in school, and his stomach was screaming from hunger, but he ignored it. He had ignored all the phone calls that came through to him from his friends. He knew his voice-box, and texts, had to be full. He was afraid to answer any of them. _They never last. I should have known better._ He thought, wipping a new wave of tears from his face, closing his eyes. He had sooner rid himself of his glasses to make it easier for him to wipe the painful reminders away, his vision blurred from both tears, and the lack of the glasses.

His cell phone began to ring again. The ringtone was some sort of Mozart, or Beethoven, that Tamaki had downloaded onto the Ohtori's phone so he knew when he'd be calling. He glanced at the caller ID to confirm the caller to confirm once more. He hesitated. He didn't want to answer it, but he wanted to hear his friend's voice. His mind blanked on him and he flipped it open, hitting the talk button. "Kyo?!" Tamaki's voice sounded, almost relieved, in the teen's ear. "Oh, thank God! You left so suddenly..."

"I told you not to call me." Silence rang over them, and he heard Tamaki sigh heavily on the other end.

"I...Just wanted to tell you that I'm very greatful for everything you've done for me. For becoming my friend, for starting the host club with me. For even sticking by my side when I was afraid to admit I didn't want to be alone. I know you don't want to hear my voice, but, I needed to get that off my chest. I'll miss you, I really will. And I'm sorry for doing this to you. So, promise me you won't forget me, huh? I have to go now. I managed to up my flight, so I'm on the plane now. Je t'aime, Kyouya. Don't ever forget that." There was a click, and Kyouya stared at the phone. Was that a confession, or did he just mean it as a friend?

_How else would he mean it? He's in denial love with Haruhi._ Kyouya scolded himself, pushing himself from the window seal, dialing Tamaki's number, only to get the answering machine.

**(6.)** _"Il s'agissait d'une confession, Kyouya. Je le fais, et je le pense, mais c'est fini, le passé. Nous devons aller de l'avant maintenant. Yo! Tamaki Suoh! I'm headed back to London. Leave a message for me and I'll call ya as soon as I can! Je t'aime,t out le monde. Mwuah!"_

**(6.)** _"It was a confession, Kyouya. I do, and I mean it, but it's over, the past. We have to move on now."_**)**

Kyouya nearly dropped his cell phone. Pulling it away from his ear, he stared at the screen, hearing a faint beep. He quickly pressed the phone back to his ear.

**(7.)** "Dammit, Tamaki! You little shit! Comment allez-vous avouer votre amour pour quelqu'un, et fuir comme un lâche?! Quand je reçois mes mains sur vous ... Tamaki ... Vous êtes trop naiive, trop aveugle pour voir l'impact que vous avez eu tout le monde, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez juste besoin d'un peu de temps avant que vous réalisiez que vous ne soyez pas là. Vous viendrez en courant comme un chiot amour malade. I know you will. Vous ne pouvez pas rester à l'écart pour toujours, et nous savons tous deux que. Donc me rappeler quand vous êtes prêt à affronter le monde tel qu'il est." Kyouya sighed and hung up. He was taking his friend's confession a little too decently.

**(7.)** "Dammit, Tamaki! You little shit! How are you going to confess your love for someone, and run away like a coward?! When I get my hands on you...Tamaki...You're too naiive, too blind, to see the impact you've had on everyone, aren't you? You just need a little bit of time before you realize you don't belong there. You'll come running back like a love sick puppy. I know you will. You can't stay away forever, and we both know that. So call me back when you're ready to face the world as it is."**)**

_I must be sick in the head._ He thought, standing and heading for the bathroom. He needed to relax his muscles before he killed himself to release some of the tension. Hearing the confession somehow calmed him down, though. It was a scarey thought to the Ohtori. Shaking his head, he started the water, adjusted it, stripped and climbed under the water, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back. _Tomorrow's going to be awkward..._

**|To Be Continued|**

**Ending Notes!**

Hah, sorry for the whole conversation in french. It's translated at the bottom. I might be doing a little too much with the French, so sorry. Don't flame me over it, though, kay? Translations were taken from Google Translator, so if there's any mistakes, I should say this now, it's google's fault. Kay? Kay. Hope I still have your guys' attention... x.x I'm just excited, since it's been a while since I've been able to really write like this.

**Conversation #1;**

"Get bent."

"You can't just walk out on me like this, Kyo. Please, you have to understand!"

"Oh, I understand alright. We're not enough for you."

"I never said that! Why are you making this so difficult for me?!"

"For you?! You're abandoning us! How the hell do you think we feel about this?! Well, Tamaki?! What about how we feel?! Why don't you just get lost and never contact me, or any of us again?!"

"Is that how you want it?"

"Yes."

"Fine then. I see. In that case, good-bye, my old friend. Take care of yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

Tu Me Manques

**Beginning notes;**

Since Tamaki's in London, I won't be needing translations as much. While following Tamaki, he's speaking French. Any conversations between him and the others, he's speaking in Japanese. There might be occasions where he's speaking with Kyouya I will use some French, and translate at the bottom. Hope you followed all of that. xD x.x Enjoy! Hm. The title's not changing. I just wanted to see what it would look like in French for one chapter. xD One more; This is going to have a huge plot twist. It came to me last night. May or may not be in this chapter. Depends on when I do the time skip. ^.-; Also, London is eight hours behind Japan, if I checked that right.

**Reply Corner;**

**InnerShadow;**_ Yay, an update! Great chapter, I really hope Tamaki goes back to Kyoya! XD_

**Reply;**_ Yay! ^^ Thanks. We all do, don't we? xD_

**CullenGirl114;**_ Oh My God! I Love this story! omg It's just so. . .W.O.W! Plz Plz Plz write more! Oh My god This Story! Amazing! X3_

**Reply;**_ -blinku- -tears up- Awww! That was a really sweet review! I'm so glad you like it so much. ^^ When I saw this, I was thinking; __**Eep! YAY! Love!**__ Seriously, thanks for the very positive review. ^^_

**stupidamericanidioms91;**_ at this point in time i don't know who i feel worse for kayoya,tamaki or the_

_rest of the HC but I do know i'm probably better off with a box of kleenex_

_next to me. ^^_

**Reply;**_ I feel sorreh for all of them. Aw. Shall I buy you a box?_

Chapter Five;

Tamaki slid into the house that was once his mother's and smiled softly, a few tears streaking his face. It had only been hours ago he had last spoken with his first friend from Japan, now he just needed to cut off all ties with that place, and he'd be set for life. Or so he thought. _This will be a good way to get over that silly little crush I have on my best friend._ He thought to himself with a bitter laugh. "You must be disgusted with me, Momma, for even thinking about being with another boy. I know Father would go nuts if he ever found out." He said aloud, dropping his luggage next to the couch, letting himself fall onto the surprisingly soft fabric. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his left hand, elbow pointed towards the cieling. "I miss you, Mother. I always have." He muttered, finally reaching behind himself, picking up the picture of himself with a woman with long, golden blond, wavy hair.

He smiled. _Your smile was always so...Addictive. Contagious. Even when you were sick, you held a smile for me. Were you trying to be strong?_ He thought, resting the picture on his chest and closing his eyes. _A nap will suffice. Goodnight, Mother._

Meanwhile, Kyouya, after showering, tried to lay down, to sleep, but found himself staring out his window again. It'd been a few hours, and the sun was starting to rise. He didn't realize this until a maid knocked on his door. "Master Ohtori!" The woman called, jerking Kyouya back into reality. He nearly fell over when the sleep he'd failed to get the night before hit him ten fold. He pulled the door open after taking a few minutes to get there, and the woman gasped. "Oh, dear! Look at you! Get back in bed." She ordered, and Kyouya couldn't argue with her. His mind was void of an arguing statement. He did just that, and collapsed face first into the matress. He barely even felt a nurse roll him over and check his temperature. Barely heard the man prescribe a day of bed-rest. Didn't even hear the door close behind the servants. He even failed to hear his cell phone ring.

"He must not be feeling well." Haruhi said, flipping her phone shut, turning to the twins, Hunni and Mori.

"He's probably feeling sorry for himself." Hikaru muttered.

"Like you have room to talk." Haruhi dead-panned, looking away towards the closed doors where she could hear all the fan girls talking amongst themselves. She sighed and took in a deep breath. Without a word, she walked for the doors and pulled them open, getting curious stares from those behind her, and was nearly bombarded with questions. She held her hand up, closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I must apologize, ladies. Until further notice, the Host Club is on vacation. We have several inside issues we must take care of. I'm sorry for the inconveniences, but two of our members have fallen ill. There's no need to worry, however. It's nothing serious. That is all." She spoke, before closing the doors and turning her back to them with a heavy sigh, cringing at the loud protests, and questions that began to ring out amongst the 'ladies' of Ouran Academy.

"You gonna be okay, Haru-chan?" Hunni asked as he walked up to her, hugging his bunny to his chest with one arm, his free hand reaching out to take Haruhi's into his own. Haruhi nodded and smiled at the short blond.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hunni-senpai. Just a little tired, is all." She replied, walking back towards the group, hand-in-hand with him. The two sat on the couch, Mori and the Hitachiin twins across from them.

"So, what do we do now? Boss is back in London, and Kyouya's beating himself up, so probably won't be in school for a few days..." Hikaru asked, leaning back.

"We can still meet up, all make attempts to get a hold of him." Kaoru answered, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees, looking at the flowers in the center of the table.

"I'll try and contact Kyou-senpai." Haruhi offered, standing and walking towards the window again, flipping her cell open, hitting 'Talk' twice. A few rings later and...

_You've reached Kyouya. I'm probably busy right now, so leave a message, and if this is Tamaki;_ **(1.)**_Je vais vous faire payer, douloureusement, car la douleur que vous nous causer._

**(1.)** _I'm going to make you pay, painfully, for the pain you're causing us.__**)**_

Haruhi sighed once more, hearing the beep. "Senpai, I can only guess, assume, that that was a threat towards Tamaki-senpai. Threatening him isn't going to bring him back. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. We're all worried about you. And Tamaki. I've...Taken the liberty of canceling the club until further notice. So, take all the time you need to get better, but please, give one of us a call to let us know you're okay? Ja ne, Senpai." With that, she hung up and shook her head, turning to the group. Hunni flipped his own cell shut just seconds after, shaking his head as well.

"No luck with Tamaki." He muttered, shoving the phone back into his pants pocket. The group gave a heavy sigh together and fell into silence.

"Do you think Tamaki will really stay in London for ever?" Kaoru asked, looking up to Haruhi, who shrugged lightly, letting herself fall back into the couch beside Hunni.

"It's a strong possibility. He felt strongly about wanting to protect his mother's memory, so..." She replied, ignoring the glare Hikaru shot at her.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that." The elder Hitachiin spoke in a low tone. Haruhi looked over to him from Kaoru, raising a thin eye brow at him.

"Would you like me to surgar coat it for you? Okay then. Tamaki's going to come back. He'll be back by next week, and all of this will be put in the past. He wants his mother's memory to live on, so he'll probably just bring everything back with him. How's that?" She asked in a bored tone. Hunni reached up, eyes full of tears, tugging on Haruhi's sleeve.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" He sniffled, hugging the bunny closer. She blinked and turned to him, her look softening as she nodded, ignoring the shocked stare from Hikaru.

"I'm sorry, Hunni-senpai." She replied, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I shouldn't be so mean about it, huh?" She asked, sighing for what could be counted as the millionth time that day.

"I think Haruhi needs to take emotional leave." Hikaru muttered, getting a light whack to the arm from Kaoru.

"That wasn't nice, Hikaru. Give Haruhi a break. She's a little more understanding, because she's been through this." The youngest twin said, hugging his elder brother. Silence fell over them once more. And for a while, no one spoke as they all sat around, staring at each other, the window, the floor, or anything in the room. No one wanted to break the silence, but everyone of them were growing uncomfortable. No one wanted to move, but they all knew they had something to do that day.

An hour passed by, and Mori seemed to be the one to notice. He cleared his throat and they all looked up to him, Hunni glancing towards the clock. "We...Should start heading home." He said, unlatching himself from Haruhi, who nodded in agreement. The Hitachiin's offered Haruhi a ride home, but she declined, everyone heading their own seporate ways.

**M e a n - W h i l e**

Tamaki glanced towards the clock and frowned. It was noon. He'd slept way too long. _I still have a bit of time before Father certainly cancels the card, so time for a quick shopping spree. Now, what do I need?_ He thought to himself, checking off 'clothes' as one thing. _Food. And a piano for entertainment. A radio. Even a small one will do. Let's see here..._ He continued to make a list of things he'd need, and a few extra things, as he walked through the house. _Oh! Hair dye! That way...I won't be recognized by anyone as a Suoh._ He finished off the list and headed out to do his shopping.

Seven hours passed, and Tamaki finished paying for the piano, and the delivery service charges. His rental car was full of clothes and food, and a few other things. "Thank you, sir." He spoke, nodding his head out of habit. The man smiled a bit.

"You're quite welcome. Delivery time ranges between noon and five."

"Thanks. Oh, hey. One more thing. Do you know where someone like me could find a job? I mean, as a pianist..." Tamaki asked, shoving the wallet into his back pocket. "I think I've done maxed out the card, and I'm a far way from...Where I use to live."

"Try some of the five star resturaunts. They're always looking for live entertainment." The guy replied, and Tamaki nodded, turning to head on his way with a heavy sigh. Once he got back to the house, he carried everything in, leaving the clothes in the front room while he put the groceries away. By the time he was finished, he dropped onto the couch and let his eyes fall closed.

"Who would have thought that being a normal human being in the world again would be so tiring?" He asked himself, cracking his eyes open. _It probably wouldn't be as bad...If it weren't for the fact Father's sure to cancel the credit card. Wait till he gets the bill._ He thought with a bitter laugh, letting his eyes slide closed once more. "I love you mother, but it's time for bed, no? I'll eat a big breakfast tomorrow. To make up for not eating at all today." His words were slurred, and he slowly drifted into the land of sleep.

**T i m e - S k i p**

It was six in the evening, and Kyouya was sitting at his desk, at home, cell phone pressed to his ear for what could be counted as the seventy-ninth time since he had gotten home from school. He had been making tally marks on how many attempts he took that day. Why was beyond him. Maybe to keep himself from going insane?

_Click - If you called this number, you know who this is! Sorry I couldn't be reached at this time, but some things came up. Leave me a messege and I'll try and get back to ya!_

_BEEP_

"Tamaki, I'm beginning to lose my patience with you. Answer your fucking phone! **(1.)** Quand je reçois mes mains sur toi, je vais vous assassiner! Qui diable pensez-vous que vous nous évitant comme ça?! Haruhi était en larmes après-midi, et les jumeaux de refuser de parler à personne! Je vais vous déchirer membre par membre, Tamaki Suoh, quand je mets la main sur vous." Kyouya snapped, unaware he had spoken in French until his father cleared his throat at the door.

**(1.)** When I get my hands on you, I'm going to murder you! Who the hell do you think you are avoiding us like this?! Haruhi was in tears this afternoon, and the twins refuse to talk to anyone! I'm going to rip you limb from limb, Tamaki Suoh, when I get my hands on you again.**)**

"So, I take it you've had no luck getting in contact with Tamaki?" The man asked, hands folded behind his back as he stood in the door way. Kyouya shook his head.

"No. Sorry father." He muttered, though didn't know what he was apologizing for. _**Because you're the one that let your friend get away.**_ His mind taunted him with that thought over and over, causing him to zone out. The man he called 'Father' watched him silently degrade himself for not being able to stop his so called friend, as the eldest Ohtori put it, from making the biggest mistake of his life. After a moment, he turned to walk out, at the same time a few tears fell against Kyouya's desk.

A little while later, Kyouya, who had fallen asleep at his desk, jerked awake to the sound of his phone. A very familiar ring tone playing. He sat up real fast and glanced at the caller ID before hitting the talk button. "Tamaki, you little..."

"Hey, Kyouya." Tamaki's voice sounded groggy. As if he had just woken up. "Sorry to call you like this, but I wanted to let you know, that Father is probably about to cut my cell phone off, so it won't do you any good calling and threatening me like that."

"Tamaki, please, for all of them, just come back home." Kyouya spoke, biting his lip, hoping his friend would listen. For a moment there was no reply. "Tamaki...?"

"Why are you still worried about me?" Silence fell over them for a moment, before the darker haired teen heard a bitter laugh. "Speachless? Is it that you really never cared?"

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" Kyouya snapped, cutting off Tamaki's laugh. "Where the hell did that obnoxious blond go that I met back in middle school?! The curious brat that got on my nerves all the time?!"

"You just don't understand, Kyouya. I can't go back. Not now. Especially not now."

"Why did you run away in the first place?"

"There's just way too much on my mind. Please, don't try to contact me anymore. I'm going to break this phone when I hang up, so I'll have no way to contact anyone for a while, and no one can get a hold of me. Goodbye, my friend." Kyouya went to protest, but it was too late. He heard a beep and looked to his phone to see that Tamaki had hung up. He tried calling back, and it went straight to an automated voice.

_"We're sorry. The number you are trying to reach is no longer available."_

"DAMMIT! You little shit, Tamaki! You just fucking wait! I'll come for your ass and drag you back by your hair if I have to." He growled out to his empty room. Getting up from his desk, he walked over and grabbed a few outfits. It was going to take some time, but he was going to bring Tamaki back. One way or another.

**To Be Continued**

**Ending Notes!**

What the hell do I have planned next? I have no idea. ^^; Ideas are more than welcome. (btw, what happened to my lovely reviewers? T.T)


	6. Chapter 6

Tu Me Manques

**Reply Corner;**

**supidamericanidioms91;**_ omg please update soon! Tamiki dying his hair?! I LOVE IT!_

**Reply;**_ Teehee. A black haired Tamaki sound alright to you? ^.-_

**Porpourrii;**_ Aw, Kyouya, you can turn from uke to seme in 3.5 x3_

_More, more, we want more!! -passes around the popcorn-_

**Reply;**_ Hah! Didn't even realize he did that myself. ; -blinku- I want some popcorn. -innocent look-_

**InnerShadow;**_ Ooh, I wanna know what's coming next! Pretty pretty please! Update soon!_

**Reply;**_ I think we all wanted to know what was coming next. xD -pulled this chapter out of no where-_

**FullMetal Muffins;**_ OMG I HOPE U CAN UPDATE SOON! I've gotten so sucked into the story that I was_

_sad whe nI got to the "To Be Continued" Part and almost cried. I love how you_

_have them speak in french with the translations. My brother is teaching me a_

_little bit of french so I knew only a little bit of what they were saying_

_without the translations. I LUV THE STORY THOUGH!_

_I RLLYRLLYRLLYRLLYRLLYRLLYRLLYRLLYRLLYRLLYREALY HOPE YOU CNA UPDATE REALY_

_SOON!_

_3 FullMetal Muffins._

**Reply;**_ Sorry I haven't updated as fast as I should have. Aw, I'm sorry, though I know how that goes. x.x Damn us writers. xD Ah, really? Thanks. Still a little iffy on the whole thing. Hope the lessons are fun! (Wish I had the patience to learn a new language like that). Welp, this review made me go 'Awwww' on the phone. xD It was lovely._

**Maydarklife;**_ Wah...Awesome! Can't wait for more!! Please update soon..._

**Reply;**_ Yay! Thankies._

**HyperMint;**_ does kyo realize that he is in love with him, yet?_

**Reply;** _That's a good question. I don't even know if he does or not, and I'm the writer. That's sad, no? T.T I'll have the answer by the end of this chapter, though! I hope. x.x_

**coolcat103(chapter one?);**_ i thought it wuz really good so far. just curious is it yaoi?_

**Reply;**_ Aw, thank you. ^^ And yus, even though I already replied via reply option. xD_

**coolcat103(chapter 5);**_ aw...por kyouya_

**Reply;**_ Poor Kyo indeed. Darn you Tamaki! _

**CullenGirl14;**_ This is so sad! TT-TT poor Kyouya! I, it's just soo sad! But i LOVE it! Plz write more soon! I luffles this story soo much! TT^TT_

**Reply;**_ Aw. -hands a box of kleenex's- Yes, yes. Poor Kyouya. Don't worry He'll get his revenge. Eventually. -evil grin- Not that...I'll shut up now. xD I'm glad you're enjoying the story. ^^_

**InfinityOnTheRun;**_ Awesome story :) I love the use of French._

**Reply;**_ Well, thank you. ^^ Despite the ammount of people that have said that, I'm still iffy about it. u.u_

**Nightwing Gurl;**_ OMG!! Stumbling on your story is the best thing that ever happened to me! I loved and enjoyed every single chapter so far! It is so emotional and so moving. I can hardly wait for the next chapter! -gasp- don't say you have nothing planned yet! C'mon! Kyouya is definately going to Tamaki, hit him then cuddle him then kiss him then bring him back for good!! 3 lol, never mond my rambling I'm sure you're going to think of something, and whatever it is I'm gonna like it, just don't take too long, please! So, update soon!_

_NWG_

**Reply;**_ Well, the very first smile of my day was brought to you by MWG!(9/23/09) -huge grin- After rereading the review, I'm smiling again!Once more, thank you so much for the support. And I give partial credit to you for this chapter, since your rambling did give me a bit of an idea. I'm so glad you like the story so far, and hope that I can keep all of my readers interested in it until the very end. ^^ -dances around-_

Chapter Six;

Tamaki awoke the next morning and started in on his hair. While the black dye sat in his hair, he started to carry the clothes into his room and began to put them away. Once time was up, he rinsed the dye out, conditioned his hair, let it sit for a couple minutes, before rinsing that out. He headed for the bathroom then and hopped in the shower. Once finished there, he blew dry his hair and headed back to the room, towel around his waist, and threw on a pair of black tripp pants with blue stitching and headed from the room to get something to eat. After cooking breakfast, he collapsed into the couch with a plate of eggs and bacon, glancing to the picture next to the couch. "I think this look fits me, hm, Momma?" He asked, turning back to the television, flipping through a few stations. _Hopefully they come soon so I can go job hunting._ He then thought, remembering the piano.

Meanwhile, a little bit of time had passed, and Kyouya was getting figity on the plane. God, did it seem like things were taking forever. For the millionth time, he flipped open his cell phone, stared at the time until a minute had passed, before he flipped it shut, drawing in the attention of a couple other passengers on the plane near him. A young woman, possibly somewhere in her early twenties, eyed him a moment, before offering the teen a smile when he looked at her. "Are you going to see a lover, or something?" She asked politely, startling Kyouya, who blinked, before looking away from her. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. "Hm...If you don't find some other way to destract yourself, you'll just be staring at an unmoving clock the rest of the trip." She then said, thoughtfully.

The sad thing was, the woman was right. Whenever he watched the digital clock on his cell phone, it seemed as if time had stopped for a good hour. "A friend, actually." He finally replied, turning his attention back to the woman, who smiled kindly once more. He took note of her blue-green eyes, of the scar just below her left eye, and how her brown, shoulder length hair seemed to naturally curl out at the ends a bit. She looked like she may have been from America, he also noted. But her Japanese was pretty damn good.

"I've been taking classes in Japanese." She answered the unasked question in his eyes.

"I see. For how long?" He asked, finding the conversation a little bit of a relaxer from his frayed nerves.

"Four years. Since I got out of high school." She replied, holding her hand out. "Danielle Lynn. You can just call me Danny."

"Kyouya Ohtori." He replied, taking the offered hand. She just nodded and retreated from the hand shake, glancing towards the window. "What's got you going to England?" He then asked.

"I needed a get away, and it was the first place that came out of my mouth."

"So you're running away?" He asked, frowning.

"A cowardly thing to do, but sometimes you just need to escape." She replied, turning her attention to him. "Besides, it's not like a twenty three-year-old could actually 'run away'." She added with a small laugh.

"Yes, cowardly. Tell me...If a seventeen-year-old were to run away, would it be any different from what you're doing?" He then asked, cursing himself for doing so as she got a contemplative look on her face.

"I suppose that all depends on the circumstances. I'll assume this teenager is still in high school, with lots of friends that really care about him. And that he may be running away for a selfish reason. It is different, because he's still a child, and doesn't know what he's doing. However, I, as an adult, know what I'm doing. I'm exploring the world! Learning new things, and trying to find myself. This friend of yours should really take into consideration of what he's doing to his friends and family."

"So, it's not all that different. What about your friends and family?" He asked, glaring ever so slightly. The woman wasn't making much sense.

"My...Oh, hunny, my father was a dead-beat. My mother died when I was little, I mooched off my aunt and uncle too much. They're the only ones that know I left, and where to. My friends, however...I didn't have many. The ones that had claimed to be...Well, turned out to betray me when I striaghtened myself out. The only one that really stuck by me was my crush's twin brother. So, I suppose I'm hurting at least one person without giving them closure, but..." She trailed. Kyouya heaved a heavy sigh. "So, this friend of yours. What's he like?"

"Hyper, oblivious to most things, dense...Kind, gentle, protective, caring..." He frowned again. "A pain in the ass, over all."

"So, in other words, this friend is more to you, yet you're afraid to admit it to yourself because you're afraid if you do that, you'll admit it to everyone else, and those you thought you could trust would not be accepting of this. Right?"

"Wrong." He deadpanned, though the slight blush that had crossed his cheeks sang a whole different story. Danny grinned at him and turned back to face front.

"And I'm really a queen. You are such a horrible liar. I've taken psychology, Mr. Ohtori. I know better."

"But you said..."

"I lied. My last name is Hassakaiyah. I come from a bit of a Japanese heritage. My uncle taught me the language." She answered, sitting back in her seat. "Look at that, we've reached the air port." She added. Just as she stopped speaking, the intercome came on, and Kyouya could have strangled the woman. Somehow, though, he was a bit thankful she had destracted him the rest of the flight. Had she not, he would have ripped the guy's throat out sitting across the aisle from them.

Once they had landed, Kyouya grabbed his luggage and was off on his way, having lost the woman before he could properly thank her for being annoying. He hauled a cab, gave the proper address, and found himself in front of Tamaki's mother's place by midnight. He climbed from the vehicle, ready to fall over from exaughstion. Lucky for him, his need to see Tamaki was keeping him awake his entire trip. Walking up to the door, he practically dropped his suit case and started beating on it. After a short moment, he paused and waited to see if he could hear any signs of life as he pressed his ear to the door.

"Who in the world?!" Tamaki called through the door, pulling it open just as Kyouya straightened himself. "Do you have any idea of what time it..." He was cut off, yelping when he felt two hands puh against his chest, forcing him back into the house and against the wall near the door, hearing the door slam shut upon being kicked, and started to struggle.

"You little shit!" Kyouya growled, drawing in the teen's attention, and both stared at each other wide-eyed. "What did you do to your hair?!" Kyouya asked, his mind wrapping around the dark hair ontop of his friend's hair now.

"Nevermind my hair, what the hell are you doing here?!" Tamaki yelled, shoving his friend off of him.

"Wha...What do you mean 'what the hell are you doing here'?! You know damn well why I'm here!" Kyouya yelled back.

"Get bent! I said I wasn't going back!"

"You don't have a choice."

"Screw off!" Tamaki snaped. Not a second later had Kyouya's fist collided with Tamaki's jaw, sending the ex-blond to the floor. Needless to say, Tamaki was in utter shock, rubbing his sore jaw at this point as he stared up at Kyouya with wide eyes. Was that a trace of fear Kyouya saw in his friend's eyes? A heavy sigh escaped the exaughsted teen's lips as he offered his hand to Tamaki. He flinched, but cautiously reached out and took the offered help, pulling most of his own weight, ready to duck and run if Kyouya were to swing again. "That hurt..." He murmured.

"I bet it did." Kyouya replied, pulling the other teen into the kitchen for an ice pack. "God, you're such an idiot, Tamaki." He then said, moving Tamaki so his back was to the counter, lifting him by his hips to the counter top without a second's hesitation before pulling open the freezer door. Tamaki felt a blush creep up to his cheeks as he sat there, blinking a few times, watching Kyouya as he rummaged through the freezer. He walked away for a moment, grabbed a dish rag, and walked back over, after dappening, and placing a few handfull of ice before twisting it shut and placing it on his friend's jaw.

"And you're an ass, but you don't see me constantly pointing it out." He whined, wincing from the coldness the make-shift 'ice pack' brought to his face.

"Again, what the hell did you do to your hair?"

"I dyed it. What's it look like?" Tamaki shot, sarcasm lacing his voice. Kyouya smiled at him with an unknown glint in his eyes, causing Tamaki to shiver. "I really hate that look, Kyo..."

"And I really hate yours, Tami."

"Don't call me that!" Tamaki squeaked out, a blush creeping across his cheeks once more. Kyouya smirked at this and took Tamaki's wrist, pulling him off the counter. The ex-blond yelped and landed on his feet, but stumbled forward a bit from the force of the jerk, falling against Kyouya's chest and dropping the ice and rag to the floor. "That was a little uncalled for." He muttered, slowly lifting his head, only for his eyes to widen as lips ghosted over his own. "K-Kyouya..." He whispered out, the blush darkening full force. "I...You..This...We..."

"Shut up." Kyouya muttered, pressing his lips against Tamaki's, successfully silencing him.

Tamaki swallowed the lump in his throat, his mind going a mile a minute, his eyes wide, full of shock, and still locked on the grey eyes of his friend, his partner, his 'secret' love. It was all too good to be true. This...It all had to be a dream. _But that punch felt real enough._ His mind protested. Slowly, cautiously, as if it would all fade away, he wrapped his arms around Kyouya's shoulders, and allowed his eyes to fall closed, leaning into the kiss, cautiously returning it. His heart was beating so hard against his chest, he thought it might actually escape from it's place. Never did he want that moment to end. Growing bolder, ever so slightly, he pressed his body against Kyouya's, and in return, felt himself being pinned against the counter behind him, gasping when his lower back hit the ledge.

Kyouya took that chance and slipped his tongue past the ex-blond's parted lips, exploring the cavern that happened to be _his_ Tamaki. A light groan escaped Tamaki's lips as he began to fight back for dominance. It was then he vaguely felt Kyouya's heart beating against his own chest, their body's pressed so close together. Alas, all good things had to come to an end. Needing air, Tamaki groaned and tilted his head back, ending the kiss, and drawing in a deep breath, eyes automatically locking with Kyouya's. He could see so much lust behind those dazed eyes, but fear struck him the same instant he recognized such an emotion.

"You have to be exaughsted from that trip." Tamaki whispered, arms still wrapped around Kyouya's shoulders.

"Suddenly, I'm not tired anymore." Kyouya replied, grinding his hips into Tamaki's, causing him to gasp before a moan escaped his throat. And just when had he wrapped a leg around Kyouya's? And why, all of a sudden, was he really short of breath? Had they been moving against each other throughout the duration of the kiss? Those were only a few questions swimming through Tamaki's head at the moment. He wanted it, but at the same time, he didn't. He knew he was going to have to put Kyouya through some kind of test. The last thing Tamaki needed was his heart broken, after it had nearly been ripped out of his chest at his mother's funeral. At the thought, Tamaki whimpered and clung to the teen before him, hiding his face.

Kyouya couldn't mistake that look of fear in Tamaki's eyes before the teen had whimpered and hid his face in his shoulder. It never ceased to amaze the Ohtori how quickly Tamaki surffed through some of his emotions. One minute he was pissed, the next he was happy. After that, he'd be content, and a short time later, hiding it well, he'd be upset, depressed. Well, if this didn't blow up Kyouya's plans, he had no idea what had. Now wasn't the time to make a move. Rather, any more moves. Instead, he opted to bite his tongue until he tasted blood, and gently kissed the top of Tamaki's head, swallowing the red liquid in his mouth before he spoke.

"Let's go lay down. We've both had it a little rough the past few days, huh?" Tamaki nodded, and led Kyouya back to the room he was using for himself. They laid down on the decent sized bed, and Tamaki found himself cuddling up to Kyouya. He was telling himself it was for comfort, but he knew that wasn't the only reason. Slowly, he started to drift back off, hiding his face in the crook of Kyouya's neck. "Je t'aime, Kyouya."

("I love you, Kyouya.")

**T o - B e - C o n t i n u e d**

**Ending Notes;** Wow, took me long enough, huh? Well, I was thinking; I leave in TWO days for a week vacation in my home town. I NEED to give them something before I leave, and plan out the next couple of chapters while I'm Home.

Plus, you're reviews...I was feeling guilty. So, here it is. The update. Hm...I don't quite like this chapter so much. I feel like I may have rushed some things. Gah! Trying to keep the time differences in mind, and then the flight hours to get from Japan to England all in mind...I don't like to overwork my brain. xD Hope you all enjoyed this more than I did. x.x Reviews?

Come on, leave me some love for when I return! -flailage-


End file.
